Vanilla Ice Cream
by kaleidoscope-vision192
Summary: Ron finally discovers the joy of vanilla ice-cream. A one shot, RHr fic. Set before their Sixth Year. PLEASE REVIEW!


Title: Vanilla Ice- Cream

Author Name: Hermione Weasley192

Author E-mail: 

Category: Romance

Sub Category: General

Keywords: Ron ; Hermione ; Midnight Snack

Rating: G

Summary: Ron finally discovers the joy of vanilla ice- cream. A one- shot, short, fluffy, Ron/Hermione ficlet.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER? HOW RUDE!!!

Author's Note: Yet another version of how Ron and Hermione got together! Well, however they do, it's all the same: They get together!! This is the greatest ship in the HP universe! Sorry all you Harry/ Hermione shippers, you're living a lie. Go open something else instead of reading this and muttering under your breath. Let the smart people (R/Hr shippers) read this. Oh, and REVIEW!!

Vanilla Ice- Cream 

**_By: Hermione Weasley192_**

Hermione sat at the kitchen counter, opening a carton of ice- cream. It was the summer before her Sixth year, and she was spending it with the Weasleys and the member's of The Order of the Phoenix; at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The place was rather empty as the only people who spent time there were the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, and herself. Not that ten people and one Hippogriff were _only_, but the house seemed strangely empty without Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Kreacher the house- elf. Sirius was...well...dead and since Bellatrix Lestrange was his closest relative, Kreacher had left to serve her. 

Hermione sighed. Poor Harry- he was still with the Dursleys at Number Four, Privet Drive. 'Anyway,' she thought wryly, 'He'd probably spend every minute Ginny Weasley.' Suddenly, the creak of the staircase behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "Who's there?" called a voice. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief- it was only Ron. "Ron," she called back. "It's just me."

"'Mione?" asked Ron, as he walked down the stairs, staring at her. "What are you doing down here? It's like _three in the morning_!" Hermione gave him a tired smile.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Neither could I," admitted Ron. "That's why I came down here- I wanted a midnight snack. They always help me sleep better."

"There's ice-cream if you want," said Hermione. Ron shrugged and walked towards the table.

"What flavor?" he asked, pulling out a chair next to Hermione and sitting down next to her.

"Vanilla," she said. Ron grimaced, and she frowned. "You don't like vanilla?" she asked in amazement. He shook his head. "You're crazy," she stated, scooping a large spoonful of it into her bowl.

"Took you long enough to realize," he said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes, and started to eat her ice-cream. For a while, they sat in silence- not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Then, Hermione, unknown to herself, sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Ron, instinctively.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You sighed. What's bothering you?"

Hermione looked sideways at Ron, surprised at his concerned face. "Well," she stated finally. "I just think the whole Dark Lord rising again is getting to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"It's the whole here today, living in fear, gone tomorrow, thing."

"Huh?" he now asked intelligently.

Hermione sighed again. Boys! They didn't understand _anything._ Anyway, it just felt good talking.

"You remember how –um- _alive_ Sirius was last year?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, so she continued. "He was all happy when Harry was here and loved it when people were in the house. He was just waiting for Pettigrew to be found guilty so that he wouldn't have to live here in hiding anymore, then, then he just... _died._ On the spur of the moment, like that!" she said, snapping her fingers together. She gulped then went on. "I don't know how many more people I can watch just die like _that_."

Ron pulled his chair closer to hers. "Hermione," he said gently. "None of us are going to die-"

"But you can't say that!" Hermione protested. "We didn't think Sirius would die, did we? And look what happened... Ron," she said, as her eyes welled up with tears. "I... I don't know what I'd do if either you or Harry... died. I'd probably die too," she said, as the tears rolled down her face.

Ron's heart broke to see Hermione crying. He reached across her lap and took her hand in his. It felt cold and limp in contrast to his warm, sweaty hand.

"Hermione," he said softly. "Harry wont die- we'll take care of him. And you _definitely_ won't die. I'll... I'll take care of you."

"What about you?" she asked.

"If we don't kill each other during one of our squabbles, I guess I'll survive," he said, cracking a wry grin.

Hermione looked at Ron for a few seconds, then threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. "I really hope you're right," she sobbed. Ron awkwardly put his arms around her and kind of stoked her hair.

Hermione finally pulled her head back and looked into Ron's eyes, though their arms were still around each other.

'Hermione's got beautiful eyes,' thought Ron, as he looked into them. 'They're like Honeyduke's chocolate. And those lips are so perfect, just like the things they say. I wonder...' And before he knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her on those very lips.

Hermione gasped, but didn't pull away, so he took it as a good sign. Her mouth tasted kind of sweet, like vanilla. Of course, the ice-cream! To him, it had never tasted so good before. Then, to his shock, she started kissing him back!

When they finally pulled apart, they were both short of breath and blushing a _lovely _shade of pink.

"Well," said Ron grinning, after a slightly awkward silence. "That was the best midnight snack I've _ever _had..."

-------END-------

Note: This was my first Ron/Hermione fic, although I didnt post it first. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? (For all you Harry/Hermione shippers.) Whatever you thought, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
